The Crime of Chad Dickson
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: Chad Dickson gets mad about Numbuh 362...but is that enough to do what he did to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own the KND.**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, you selected Uno only because of a stupid report?" Chad Dickson told Numbuh Infinity angrily. He couldn't believe this. All this training, all these hopes…for nothing.<p>

"We selected him not only because of the report, Chad." Infinity said and sat back on his chair. "We selected him because we need the _best_."

That hit Chad really hard. He exploded. "I _am _the best. Not Uno! _I _have been waiting for this fucking place for two years! Two years!" Chad shouted.

"A deal's a deal." Infinity said without changing expression. "We were forced to pick between you and Uno. And you are both two of the best operatives."

"Yes but…"

"Let me finish." Infinity interrupted him. "So, as you remember we said that we would tell a third person to pick the best."

Chad slowly sat on the chair opposite of Infinity's table. "Who wrote the report?"

"Numbuh 362." Infinity said. "We sent her a message telling her that she had to write a report about the best operative that has been in KND."

Chad's head started hurting really bad. It was everything her fault. He lost his chance to do the job because of her.

"Now, can you please leave out of my office?" Infinity said interrupting Chad's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Chad wasn't thinking logical after his meeting with Infinity. He was blind of madness and hate.<p>

And that made him to do what he did.

* * *

><p>Rachel McKenzie couldn't believe she had her birthday in a month. No she didn't feel super happy like she used to feel in her birthdays in the past few years. She was feeling a deep sadness, because she would have to get decommissioned.<p>

Rachel sighed. She didn't want to turn thirteen in a month. She wanted to stay a supreme leader for ever.

She stood up from her chair and looked out of the window. Looking at the Earth was one of her favorite things she would miss from the Moonbase. Rachel touched the glass of the window like it would help her or something.

"Having fun?" she heard a familiar voice behind her and she immediately turned. She saw him appearing from the shadows. His poisonous blue eyes were looking at her hungrily.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked him. "You know that traitors are not welcome."

And then the weirdest thing happened; he slapped her. Rachel didn't expect that, of course she knew that he was an enemy but that was too…mean and violent even for a teen. She hit on the wall and her cheek flashed in pain. She felt dizzy.

"You destroyed everything I had." He told her. She could only see one thing in his eyes.

Madness.

"You destroyed my life." he told her and did a step to where she was.

"I haven't done anything!" Rachel cried in panic. Fuck, the alert button was too far from her to reach it. She slowly stood up, her head still hurting. She attacked him by kicking him on the gut but he just grabbed her foot before it even touched him. She kicked him with her other foot, this time on the face. Rachel thought that she had hurt him at first, but then she saw his expression. And it was a really angry expression.

She went to the alert button fast and hit her. But no loud beep was sounded. Nothing.

"Seriously, did you think I forgot where the cables were?" Chad smiled evilly at her. "Just one cut and your last chance to help yourself is gone."

Now Rachel was seriously panicked. She had to face a psycho that wanted to kill her. She did a step behind. "Look, we can talk about this don't you think?"

"There's nothing we can talk about." Chad said. "You destroyed my life." He smiled. "And now you are so going to pay for this."

Rachel grabbed the lamp from her desk and used to it to defense herself. That was no game anymore. That was a nightmare.

She tried to hit him with it but he threw it away. He was stronger than her. And maybe more intelligent.

He grabbed her in his hands. Rachel tried to escape but she couldn't. She tried to control her breath, the panic didn't let her. She stopped to see what he was going to do. She could feel his eyes looking at her from behind. His grab was too strong. Then, his hand went on her waist and slowly got under her sweater.

Rachel realized what he was going to do. "Please, don't hurt me, I promise I can do anything you want." She said in panic. "I'm really sorry if I did something to you, but I can fix it." She had to do something.

"You will be _sorry_." He whispered in her ear. She shivered. "I never realized how attractive you are."

She tried to escape again but she couldn't. She tried to hit him but he was holding her hands. His hand under her sweater started 'exploring'.

There was one way to help herself. "Help!" she almost shouted but Chad put his hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She knew what he wanted to do to her. But why? She hadn't done anything!

His hand was still on her mouth. "You are going to be sorry now." He whispered in here ear and with a fast move he threw her on the floor and sat around her hips. She tried to scream, to hit him, to defend herself, but he stopped her from doing anything she could do to escape.

Rachel forced herself to think. If he had his hand on her mouth, he wouldn't do anything to her. Like he could read her thoughts, Chad found the "do not disturb" button on her desk. _Oh no_, Rachel thought.

The "Do not disturb" button was created so the Supreme Leader could work without listening the sounds from outside, but the problem was that the others couldn't also listen to what she was doing in the office.

Chad's hand moved away from her mouth. "Help me please!" she screamed even if she knew that no one could hear her. She tried to throw him on the floor but just made him even angrier. He grabbed her hands and kept on the floor next to her head with his left hand. Rachel kept screaming, begging for mercy. "Don't do this to me please!"

He pulled away her trousers.

After that, Rachel didn't want to remember what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here appeared the dark side of Chad. I don't even know why I wrote this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

They found her a few hours later, shivering on the floor, whispering things the KND operatives couldn't understand. They had driven her to the medical lab as she was in a bad condition.

There were bruises all over her body and the spot between her legs was injured. Her clothes were ripped, almost covering herself.

Everything on her screamed she was raped. But no KND operative wanted to believe this, until she would be in a condition to talk.

She was shivering like crazy, tears were falling from her eyes like she was crying silently...

…

_Two days later..._

"Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 5 called into Rachel's room. Rachel was sitting on her bed looking out of the window.

Abby walked to the bed and sat on a chair next to it. "How do ya feel?"

"Better" Rachel whispered. Abby touched her friend's hand and tears started falling from Rachel's eyes.

"Numbuh 5 knows you're still not" Abby told her sadly. Rachel looked at her.

"Abby...he raped me.." Rachel told her and hugged her legs.

"...who did this Rachel?"

"It was him...that monster..._Chad_..." she whispered. _"You know...I haven't been better all my life, Rachel" he had whispered in her ear as he was biting her neck._

Rachel shut her eyes, trying to move his deep voice away from her head.

"Chad..Chad Dickson?" Abby asked her and her eyes widened.

"Don't say his name!" Rachel shut her ears with her hands.

"Rachel...shhh...he's not here...he won't hurt you again-"

"He said he will come back!" Rachel screamed. "He said he will come back and do this again!" She was sobbing like crazy now. "He'll come back...he'll come back..." she was saying between her sobs. Abby was shocked, she hadn't seen Rachel like this before...she hadn't seen anyone like this before.

…

_At night..._

Rachel had never felt scared of dark before. Maybe it was because she knew there was no monster there.

But now...it was different. For her..he was there. In every single shadow...behind every single furniture..he was there...it seemed like his poisonous blue eyes would appear to look hungrily at her.

"He's not there.." she whispered at herself. "He won't hurt me again..."

Was that a sound? No...it must be only her imagination...nothing else.

Rachel froze. She was sure she had heard a breath. She sat on her bed and looked around her scared.

"Who's there?" she asked aloud. Silence. "Who is it?" she asked louder and her voice shook.

"Are you scared?"

Her body froze. Her throat dried. Her breath stopped.

That voice.

It was him.

She tried to scream but it was like someone had muted her. He slowly appeared from the shadows like the last time...

"Rachel" he said and looked at her. And smiled as always.

Rachel felt like a mouse in front of a cobra.


End file.
